


Master Plan

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Murder, One Shot, Possession, Short, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be one of the good guys; the nogitsune has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Plan

“It’s going to be _okay_ , Stiles. You’ll see.”  
  
No, it wasn’t. There was blood on his hands-- no, the nogitsune’s hands-- no, his hands. So much blood, and he stared at the dying police officer in front of him. He tried to speak, tried to move, tried to cry, but his body wasn’t his anymore, and it hadn’t been for weeks. Any time he tried to take it back, tried to scream out a warning to his friends, the nogitsune would simply sit in the corner of his mind with that damn smirk and say the same thing, over and over. _It’s going to be okay, Stiles. You’ll see._  
  
“I don’t understand.” His voice was a broken whimper. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“You’ll _see_. We’ll keep you _safe_ , Stiles. All you have to do is follow our plan. All you have to do is _obey_.”  
  
Stiles shivered. Obey. As if he had a choice. “What plan? To kill every innocent person in this town?”  
  
“ _Are_ they innocent?” The nogitsune’s expression became a patient, eerily serene smile. “You’ll see.”  
  
None of it was right. “We’re supposed to be the good guys,” Stiles mumbled. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the white eyes that watched him from the shadows of his mind. It didn’t matter. He saw them still, behind his non-existent eyelids. After all, he wasn’t really closing his eyes; he was just a figment of a fox’s imagination now. “The heroes.”  
  
“But you’re _not_ a hero, Stiles,” the nogitsune whispered. “Remember?”  
  
Like he could forget.


End file.
